1. Field
Embodiments of the present application relate to a power supply apparatus applied to a motor for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a motor includes a stator which is equipped on a motor housing, a frame, or the like, a magnet rotor which is rotatably inserted into the stator, and a shaft which is fixedly inserted into a central portion of the magnet rotor. The stator has a form in which a coil is wound around a stator core.
Among these motors, a distributed winding type motor and a concentrated winding type motor have been used in a vehicle. Generally, however, the distributed winding type motor has a structure in which a separate coil connection is not required. Unlike this, in the case of the concentrated winding type motor, there is a need to connect between a connecting terminal and a coil.
In particular, in a driving motor to which a split core is applied, the coil is wound around a stator core and an end of the coil is aligned in a straight direction and then is assembled with the connecting terminal. Next, an electrical pass is connected to the connecting terminal by a bonding method (e.g., fusing, welding, pressing, etc.).
In this connection, each of the connecting terminals is merely press-fitted in slots and therefore it is likely to separate the connecting terminals from the slots due to a shock. In other words, it is highly likely to increase fracture possibility due to stress concentration and/or fatigue at a bonded portion which is caused by a great shock and/or a frequent vibration in a vertical direction depending on a driving of a vehicle.
Further, phase N, U, V, and W electrode terminals which are connected to each of the connecting terminals need to be fixed at a predetermined interval from each other. However, according to the related art, the fixing is made by disposing the phase N, U, V, and W electrode terminals in advance and then press-fitting insulators between these phase N, U, V, and W electrodes, terminals to be inserted therebetween.
In this case, the insulators are not easily press-fitted between the phase N, W, V, and U electrode terminals and therefore the insulators are applied with an excessive force, such that an assembling work process may not be easily performed.
Further, as the insulators are applied with the excessive force, a damage risk and product defects may be increased.